Needing Batman
by IAmNotAUnicorn-ImBetter
Summary: Dick is captured by the Joker as Robin. There is more to the eye but can Batman figure it out? Can Batman save Dick in time or will Dick's time run out? Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Second story. Thanks for reading.

It was cold. The rain poured from the black clouds as thunder crackled in the distance. Robin sat on the edge of the brick building. It was a rough night. His eyes were slowly closing but he forced them to open again. Tired and weak, he wanted to return to the manor to check on Bruce who has the flu. He smirked. Bruce getting sick. A sight to see. He rubbed his back with his right hand feeling the brusies he had gotten that night. It wasn't even three and he had to stop five gang fights, a robbery and found a missing child. He felt proud that he did it without Bruce. Like he could do it on his own, but of course, the only reason Bruce let him come out was because the Joker was behind bars. Soaking wet, and ready to hit the sack, he forced himself to stand. He decided that he would make on last patrol before heading home. He was ten. He was a big boy and he could do this by himself.

Robin danced from rooftop to rooftop enjoying himself. He couldn't help it. He couldn't wait to go home to tell Bruce about what he did. His smile grew, streching across his face. Bruce was going to be proud of him. He even started to laugh and giggle like a school girl who had a crush on some hot guy.

The rain poured hard and the wind picked up and decided to whisper into the young boy's ears and suddenly-

"Help! Someone help me!"

Hero time, Dick thought.

He spun around and headed to the direction of the call. He leaped from the brick building and into the warehouses on the west side of Gotham. He stopped himself and remembered what Bruce had told him before he went on patrol.

Dick...Do NOT, EVER go on the west side of Gotham. Do you understand?

Yes Bruce, he answered.

But Why?, he wondered. Their no danger of what Dick's eye's caught. Are their traps? Are their guys with guns? He could take them down easily but before he could finish his thought.

"HELP! PLEASE!"

That decided it. He was going to help the poor lady. Porbably lost and cold and wanted to go home, just like him. He would beat up whatever thug decided to pick on poor helpless women. He dashed a crack inbetween to buildings. Very small but Robin was small too. He blended in with the shadows and peered past the corner of the warehouse to see a man running his way with a purse.

Too easy, he thought.

The man was in his mid 30's and tall. He was well-built and had a mustash. Dick kicked him in the nose and punched him in the gut, forcing the air out of him. He grabbed the purse and handcuff the man to the lightpoll. Soon he was walking towards the lady.

Why does this lady look familiar? Something about he face, he thought.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thanks," she replied and told the purse. Something about the voice, he wondered.

"G'night," he answered and turned around and way about to jump onto the next warehouse but a sharp pain was in his left shoulder. He peered over to find a empty syringe deep into his skin. He pulled it out, only to find himself dizzy. His legs failed him and he buckled them before falling to the pavement.

"Sweet dreams...Robin."

Good...Bad...Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! Havn't updated in awhile. I am working on other Fanfictions so please check them out! I hope you like this chapter! ;) Oh, and Robin is only 9 and a half! Sorry about the wait-again-but since you guys had to wait I decided to make this chapter longer.

Sunlight shined into the over sized room. It poured into the oak floor and onto the bed where Bruce Wayne slept. Bruce tried lifting his head but fell back down when he couldn't.

"I'm still sick...great," Bruce mumbled. "I'm glad Alfred isn't here to get me up." Bruce thought of the memory when Alfred left.

Flash Back

"But Master Bruce!" Alfred countered.

"Stop worrying, I can take care of Dick and I'm fine!" Bruce said as he waved Alfred goodbye.

"Ugh...Fine," Alfred mumbled. Bruce smiled at his victory. Alfred was going on a vacation even though he refused because Bruce was sick. It almost made Bruce laugh.

"Stubborn...,"Alfred muttered under his breath as he walked to his transportation outside. Once gone, Bruce went down to check on Dick. Dick kept insisting he went out. Bruce walked down the stairs to find Dick in uniform, all ready to go on his own. When Dick was about to speak but Bruce beat him to it.

"No."

"Whhhhyyy...,?" Dick whined. Bruce walked over to the Batcomputer to looking up their last case. He knew Alfred would be mad if he went on patrol when he was sick but letting a child go on his own? Alfred would be furious. No exaggeration there.

"Please! Pllleaaseee!?"

"No"

"Come on! It's Friday."

"So."

"I'm allowed to stay out later because it's Friday! Please."

"No. Final. We are not discussing this anymore. It's to dangerous to go by your own."

"I'll bring my cell phone thingy-"

"Commutation Device."

"Yeah...and the tracker and everything!"

"But-"

"I'm done with my homework!"

"You-"

"Please, please, please, please, ppllleeaaseee!" Dick was now begging Bruce while doing circles around him.

"And, and, and the Jokers in jail!"

Bruce opened his mouth but then had nothing to say. The Joker caused the most trouble and Robin was able to take down anyone but the Joker and Two-face. Plus, even if the Joker got out if he didn't go on the west side of Gotham...Where's the harm?

"Fine."

"REALLY!?" Dick asked jumping up and down in excitement. Why do I have a feeling this is a bad choice? Bruce thought.

"Okay but lets make sure you have everything you need."

*Breck line*

"Batarangs?"

"Check."

"Bolas?"

"Checkie."

"Communication device?"

"Check."

"Bat-Darts"

"Check-o-ru!"

"First Aid Kit?"

"Check...not that I'm gonna need it or anything...," Dick mumbled. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Grapple Gun?"

"Is this all necessary?"

"Yes, If you want to go."

"YEEESSSS, Yess I do,"Dick whined very loud and getting impatient and wanting action.

"Alright, Night vision goggles?"

"Yes."

"Batlight?"

"Check."

"Lock pick?"

"Yeeeeeessssssssssssssss," Dick said not evening looking if he had it.

That's everything, Bruce thought.

"Maybe we should double check...," Bruce mumbled to himself.

"NOOOO!"

*Breck line*

After the triple check if Dick had everything Bruce remembered something before he'd let Robin go.

"Dick...Do NOT, EVER go on the west side of Gotham. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bruce," he answered. Before Bruce could explain why, Dick had left.

"Be careful..."

End of Flash Back

Bruce stumbled out of bed and into his private bathroom to get ready.

*Breck line*

Robin's eyes fluttered open to the sound of talking. He felt groggy, like the whole world was dancing and he couldn't stop it. It must have took at blow to the head. He slowly lifted his head to see his surroundings.

He was tied to a metal chair with braided rope that started from his chest to his lower belly. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair and his arms were tied to the arm rests. The room was medium sized which he recognized it as a warehouse- and worst of all- it was one of them on the west side! He knew it was one on the west side. They were dirtier, and not as well kept as anywhere else in Gotham. Their was a metal door in front of him with a small dim light illuminating the room so shadows could dance across the floor and cave in. The corners were pitch black and the warehouse had no windows. But something could his attention. In the left corner looked like their was a box. Their was a label.

Warning: Dangerous Chemicals and Poisons

What the heck was that? But he had worst things on his mind. He needed to get out of here. He struggled against the ropes and pulling and tugging until a laugh broke his concentration.

"HA HA HA H AHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

Joker. It came from outside of the warehouse. Footsteps approached the door. Three people? No, two, Dick thought.

Dick remembered this man. He would never tell Batman this, but he was afraid of him. In mid-thought the metal door swung open and he came in. Behind the Joker was a women. She wore a clown suit, red, white and black and she smiled politely.

"Good Morning Boy Blunder!" Joker sang as he put down a gym bag he was carrying. Harley popped up right next to him and put her hands on his chest and the Joker looked at her eyes.

"Mista' J..." She said in a mushy voice. She traced her finger down his chest and she started blushing.

"Aren't we gonna have fun now...?" She put her finger in her mouth and tilted her head looking in his eyes.

Oh, Brother Dick thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Of Course!" The Joker said flinging his arms over his head in excitement as knocking Harley off of him.

"Ouff," she cried as she hit the metal floor.

"Time to have fun with the little Birdie," He said. His eyes gave it away. He was hungry. His eye's slightly got bigger and his smile crossed his whole face and he put his hands behind his back and started to come forward to Dick.

As he got closer, the Joker only got scarier. His eye's were bloodshot red and his nose was two sizes two big. His face was pale like he rode too many rides at the carnival. His lips were also blood red and his teeth were yellow. They must have not been brushed in ages for they were broken, yellowed a whole lot, and cracked and wore down so each tooth was pointed and had lite red on each one at the tip.

Robin shivered. It only made his smile grow.

"Time to have fun."


End file.
